


Inappropriate Wedding Songs

by cresscaptain



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Theon-centric, Tim Hawkins, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, open for prompts now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresscaptain/pseuds/cresscaptain
Summary: Sansa and Jon are getting married! But Sansa is nervous due to her other disastrous relationships.Their wedding singer? Well, he lost a bet to Theon, so...Based on the video 'Inappropriate Wedding Songs' by Tim Hawkins.





	Inappropriate Wedding Songs

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is typed on my phone, so I apologize for any typos. Since I never finish a fic (I'm working on them, I promise!), I will try one-shots. Also, if you want to request a prompt, I am open! Any story you want written, give them to me and I'll hopefully get to it soon.  
The idea for this story came to me from the same-named Tim Hawkins video.

 

Sansa had imagined her wedding a thousand times as a little girl. She had imagined the beautiful white gown she'd be wearing, walking down the isle toward her prince and her happiness.

Later, that image of the prince had changed to whatever man she was dating at the time, Joffrey or Harry, and the beautiful wedding had become tainted with their dreadfulness. Eventually, marriage had become the last thing in her mind.

All of this came back to her while Margaery was helping her put on some blush, a quick and wild, 'Why am I doing this?'

She had escaped the clutches of marriage when it had come in the form of Joffrey's name. Why was she doing this, on purpose? Couldn't they just live happily?

It had been her idea, and it had seemed so clever at the time. Asking him at a coffee shop, on a windy and cloudy day, when her day had been awful and they had spend quite some time fighting, when she had turned around and yelled, "Well, if you love me, then we should get married!"

"Oh yeah?" he had yelled back, "then let's do it!"

That had been the proposal, not at all what her dream had been. Not at all what Joffrey's had been.

And she loved it for that.

But now, she felt awful. Even though Jon was at the end of that isle, Jon, her savior, her everything, it felt wrong.

But she didn't tell Margaery. Not when she tousled her hair, not when Jeyne came in to help with the veil. She couldn't.

Ned smiled at her when she came toward him, and they stood in the foyer of the church. It was the one her parents had gotten married in as well, the old stones unchanged in all those years. Outside, a nasty rainstorm was whipping the trees around: she was unsure of what that meant for her wedding.

Ned frowned. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Y-yes," she answered, a slight hesitation making her voice wobble.

He seemed to believe her, though, because he kissed her on the cheek and told her she looked beautiful.

'I can't do it,' she thought panicky as they were about to walk down the isle, 'I can't!'

She was going to have a panic attack, grey spots forming in her vision. Then the doors opened and music began to play.

The walk seemed like an endless path stretched out before her, the people all staring at her. Even though it was a private ceremony, she recognised no one. Jon's face blurred, not bringing her the peace it usually did.

She clung to her father's arm, like he was the only thing that could stabilize her. He was in that moment.

The grey spots spread even further across her vision. Sansa could feel herself slip, losing her balance and...

And Theon's voice was heard through the fog.

"What's love got to do, got to do with it..."

Ned, who had been looking at her just a moment ago, probably with concern, was now frowning at the podium, on which Theon sat with his guitar. He was wearing jeans and one of those Death Metal shirts he was so fond of. The sight was familiar, yet staggering since this was her wedding.

Everyone was looking now, and as if he'd been waiting for that, Theon changed the song seamlessly.

"Heard it from a friend who / Heard it from a friend who / Heard it from another you been messin' around."

Someone in the back laughed. It sounded suspiciously like Robb.

Sansa heard her father mutter, "Wasn't Robb supposed to be singing...? Jon and he went through the song list..."

The tune changed again. "She's my best friend's girl / She's a best friend's girl / But she used to be mine!"

Someone in the crowd gasped now. Several heads flew to her.

She was going to strangle Theon. Not only had nothing ever happened between them, it was her wedding!

Ned had stopped walking sometime in between, but no one noticed. Theon still sang, but from his wicked grin it was clear that he knew he held the attention of the whole church.

"But I still haven't found / What I'm looking for."

This time, Theon was looking at Jon, like he was singing to him. This gesture made Sansa look at Jon too...her sweet, darling Jon, pulling a grimace at Theon. He looked so good in his suit.

Sansa felt her shoulders relax. Her hands loosened on her father's arm.

"You can't always get what you want / But if you try sometime you find / You get what you need."

A smile slid over her lips, easy and happy. This was not the church she had looked at with Joffrey. It wasn't Harry at the end of the isle.

Before Theon could sing a different song, she took her father's arm and they started moving down the isle again.

When she reached Jon, she quickly glanced at Theon once again, who'd become suspiciously silent. A look confirmed that Theon had, in fact, lost his guitar to Robb, who was now on the podium with him.

She couldn't really tell what Theon was up to from her short glance, because she was too caught up looking at her future husband.

"Hi," he breathed. "You look breathtaking."

And even though it was not proper, she leaned forward and kissed him, quickly, on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled.

The priest cleared his throat, trying to look stern, bit he had a twinkle in his eye. "May I begin?"

"Yes," she said, smiling widely. "Yes, please."

Maybe she should thank Theon for this.

Or at least not strangle him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my blog!  
> emilyann273239016.wordpress.com


End file.
